


Trying

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [47]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OOC warning, Protective Nico, frank is intimidated by nico, frank tries to bond with nico, frazel - Freeform, nico and hazels relationship, nico is scary, they gotta get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico was intimidating, and scary.  But for Hazel, Frank was willing to try and get along with Nico.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Kudos: 127





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I don’t know how to write like any of these characters so it’s probably super ooc. Also I’m really tired and don’t know if this fic makes sense or sounds good. I don’t remember Nico snd Frank’s relationship apart from that one scene in the house of hades. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed. No reading over I die like a man.

Nico was intimidating. 

He may only be around 5’6 and scrawny, but there was an air about him that radiated power and displayed the message of  _ I’ll kill you if you come close to me _ pretty well.

Needless to say, Frank was a bit wary of the Son of Hades. They didn’t really interact with each other. But Nico didn’t interact much with people at all, which only added to his mysterious personality.

Though, he seemed to have a good relationship with his sister. And Frank was the one dating his sister. So it seemed only fair that Frank at least  _ tried  _ to get along with the guy.

Usually the only time they said anything to each other was when Hazel was their urging them on. Frank had to make an effort.

Swallowing his unease, Frank knocked softly on the door to the Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood. The rest of the romans would be going back to California in a few days, and Hazel was spending time with Piper and Annabeth, so this was the perfect time.

“What?” Nico asked harshly as he swung open the door, he took a double take as he saw Frank standing outside.

“Uh… hey?” Frank rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hazel isn’t here,” Nico said curtly.

“No, I know,” Frank nodded, “I was hoping that I could… talk to you?”

Nico seemed almost amused by that idea, but it didn’t show much on his face, “why would you want to talk with me?”

“Well… I’m dating Hazel and… you’re her brother, we should… talk?” Frank stumbled over his words. Nico’s eyes displayed no emotion.

“I suppose,” Nico finally forced out with a sigh. Frank smiled nervously.

“Can I come in or—?” Frank trailed off, noticing the glare Nico had given him, “we can go someplace else!”

It wasn’t like Frank hadn’t been in the Hades cabin before, he had been in there with Hazel plenty of times. Just not with Nico.

Shutting the door behind himself, Nico followed Frank through the camp before settling near the strawberry fields. Nico plopped down on the grass, crossing his legs in front of himself.

Frank carefully sat across from Nico.

“You aren’t gonna… give me a stern talking to about how you’ll kill me if I hurt Hazel?” Frank asked, but immediately regretted it.

“You’ve saves me and her times before,” Nico started, a sinister grin spreading across his face, “I trust that you’d be able to take care of my sister. But I don’t think I need to explain what will happen if you fail to.”

Frank felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck, maybe he could turn into a bird and fly out of this situation.

“Of course…” he spluttered.

“I can leave that up to your own imagination of what I can do,” Nico clasped his hands in his lap.

Frank didn’t like the thoughts his imagination provided.

“Uh…” there was an awkward silence between them, Nico seemed to bask in Frank’s unease, “how have you been… adjusting?”

“To?”

“Camp? I heard from Jason you were going to stay,” Frank really wished that Hazel was here right now. Frank hadn't even the first clue what to talk about.

Nico shrugged and leaned back on one hand. 

“Right…” Frank thought hard, he was trying as hard as he could but there was something about Nico that he didn’t understand.

“You guys are leaving in a few days?” It sounded more like a statement than a question, but Frank nodded in affirmation anyway, “hm.”

“Are you still going to travel between the camps?” Frank asked.

Nico paused for a beat, thinking of his answer carefully, “probably, I’ve been forced to rest though. It might take awhile to visit.”

“There are always normal ways of transportation.”

Frank thought that Nico would get angry at that comment, but the boy just snorted and shrugged.

“Oh Nico! There you are!” Hazel jogged up to where Nico and Frank were sitting, “what are you two boys doing?” 

“Just talking,” Nico said, standing up and brushing off his jeans, “I think I might just head back to the cabin.”

“Okay,” Hazel nodded. Nico smiled ever so slightly and gave Hazel a kiss on the cheek. Hazel laughed.

Frank watched him walk away.

“Did Nico threaten you?” Hazel asked, plopping down on the grass.

“Sort of, but I asked for it,” Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about Nico, he won’t do anything,” then she added a bit more uncertain, “at least I don’t think.” 

“Thanks for the reassurance,” Frank chuckled.

“Nico is a man of many mysteries, I don’t know what he’s going to do!”

—

Frank was a bit sad to say goodbye to the camp for now, the Greeks had been lovely hosts and very competitive in their games, which Frank could appreciate. But they had to get back to camp sooner or later.

Of course, Nico came by to say goodbye to Hazel. Hazel squeezed him in a tight hug.

“I’ll miss you,” she cooed, “make sure to iris message me.”

“I will,” Nico promised, “be safe.”

“You too Nico, don’t go doing stupid things,” she pulled away and pinched his cheek.

“I won’t.”

Hazel got a bit misty eyed as she said goodbye to Nico. Nico smiled softly at her, and then turned to Frank.

He extended his right hand out to Frank, “take care of her for me.”

It was such an odd formality that it took a moment for Frank’s brain to catch up with what he was supposed to do.

“Of course,” Frank shook his hand, very confused at the action.

“Though If something happens, I can do a lot more than raise the dead,” Nico warned.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Frank insisted nervously.

“Don’t be mean,” Hazel swatted Nico’s shoulder. Then intertwined hers and Frank’s hands together, “I can take care of myself very well for your information.”

“I know you can, but if you get hurt, Frank’s getting the brunt of it,” Nico promised, as if Frank wasn’t standing right next to him.

Hazel huffed, “I’ll be fine.”

“So will I,” Nico insisted, holding his hands up in front of himself defensively.

“We should get going with everyone else,” Frank said.

“Of course,” Hazel smiled, “bye Nico.”

“Bye Hazel,” Nico nodded at the two of them, and even gave Frank a small smile as they left. Going over Half Blood Hill where vans were waiting for the long drive back to California.

Nico may be intimidating, but he was also Hazel’s brother. And Frank would continue to try get to know Nico, even if Nico wouldn’t hesitate to send Frank to the underworld.

At least he was trying.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Frank/Hazel, it’s a very cute ship and they’re both dorks, yet I don’t read or write much about them, probably because I have no clue how to write their character. Anyway I don’t have ideas anymore I just have a vague emotion I want to convey. But I hoped that you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Good morning/night/afternoon


End file.
